Naruto Theater
by Vindictus
Summary: In a random fit of insanity I throw Naruto into the world of 8Bit Theater. Whatever will I think of next? Maybe I should make a Naruto Ranma crossover Bet...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or 8-bit Theater. Seriously, who told you I did?

Looking through my brothers old fanfics, I came acrost an idea so genius I cannot see why he did not continue it. Allas, my psychotic mind has seized it and ran out of the range of my control. And so, dear readers, I give you a new fic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Theater

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at what was laying in front of him in shock.

"Okay... Just great. Help Kakashi, the voice says. Then team up with Sasuke-Teme and kill the other dude and everything will be all right, It says. THANKS A LOT, STUPID VOICE!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it... Zabuza killed me! How am I supposed to get people to notice me if I'm DEAD!?"

"A DIFFICULT SITUATION, I AM SURE."

Naruto looked at the person who said that. Long black robes- check. Big sythe- check. Skelatal body- check. Great, now he had Death after him, too.

Death scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "OF COURSE, THE REAL DELLEMA IS THAT YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE YET. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO HELP SASUKE DEFEAT HAKU, THEN SLOWLY MERGE WITH YOUR DEMON TO BECOME THE PROTECTOR OF FIRE COUNTRY. SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS NOT HAPPENED IN CENTURIES. WE WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING... BUT WHAT?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Wait... you mean I wasn't supposed to die? Does that mean I get a second chance or something?"

"NORMALLY... NO. HOWEVER, AS YOU'VE STARTED MERGING WITH YOUR DEMON ALREADY, YOU ARE UNABLE TO GO TO HEAVEN. ALSO, YOU REMAIN TO GOOD NATURED TO GO TO HELL. YOU'LL BE GIVEN SOME TEST OR ANOTHER, THEN BROUGHT BACK AND REPLACED AT THE POINT YOU MADE THE DICISION THAT ENDED YOUR LIFE." Death stopped for a moment to think. "I BELIEVE I KNOW JUST THE PERSON TO JUDGE YOU... HE HAS NOT BEEN TAKING HIS DUTIES AS A GOD SERIOUSLY OF LATE. FOLLOW ME."

Shrugging, Naruto followed him. After all, what did he have to lose?

XXXXXXXXXX

_At Mimir's Well_

"Okay... Now we just need to find a suitable timeline for this bet." Said Vindictus. "Huh... choosing one at random... OH, GOD! MY EYES!"

There was a very good reason the small crowd of Godlings and Demons that had gathered drew back in fear.

"SPRINGS OF DROWNED TELLITUBY? HOW HORRIBLE. SUCH A... TRAGIC STORY." Death muttered. "VINDICTUS, THIS CHILD NEEDS A QUEST TO BE ALLOWED TO COME BACK TO LIFE. YOU HAVEN"T BEEN DOING ANYTHING IMPORTANT, SO..."

The burning sensation in his eyes forgotten, Vindictus stood up. "You mean like that Yusuke kid in the YYH Multiverse? Huh... Who is it?" He said, looking at the child, then realized who it was. "Naruto died? And you want me to deliver the test to see if he can come back? HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yes... It's good do be god." Realizing that Naruto was staring at him, Vindictus came up with a plan. "Hey, kid... I have a perfect idea for what you can do to prove you deserve to come back. You have to go to a certain universe and join a team of adventurers as they... Save... the world. Do you accept this mission?"

Naruto stared. Most ninja he had met were at least a little bit eccentric, but this person in front of him was obviously psychotic. On the other hand, at least he was paying atention to him. "Um... Sure. I'll go to wherever and help these people."

"Good, good. Off you go." Vindictus waved his hand and Naruto dissapeared.

One of the assorted Gods raised an eyebrow. "So, Where did you send him? It sounded like the Teen Titians universe, or maybe Sailor Moon..."

Vindictus blinked. "Dude... did it really? Cause I just sent him to the realm of 8-bit theater, right at the very begining."

The entities facefaulted. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed one as he stood back up. "You put Naruto in 8-bit theater? ... I don't know weather to kill you, or worship the ground you walk on."

"Sure, Sure... Okay, Sub-Universe quad-epsilion three... And welcome to Naruto Theater."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Owww..." Naruto moaned. He should have known something like this would happen... The stupid asshole had dropped him into a forest. Literally.

Getting up, Naruto looked around. Maybe it was to much to hope that he would be dropped near to who he was supposed to help... Footsteps. Two pairs, One of which was slightly blurred as if whoever left it was wearing a dress, robes, or a really long cape, the other of which was deeply imprinted as if the person who left it was wearing heavy armor.

'Huh... The weird man never said how many people were in this group...' Suddenly, Naruto was attacked by a mental image of two men- One wearing spandex and a long cape, the other clad in purple armor and weilding a sword with a gaint eye imbedded in it. Beating the horrid image off, Naruto heard someone comeing.

"We're lost. You know that, Right?"

"No we aren't."

"We've been walking around for hours! What do you mean we aren't lost!?"

"Relax... I know exactly where we're going. A couple hours ago, I found some footprints. We follow the two guys who left them and we'll get out easy."

"Two guys... You fool! Theese are OUR footprints!"

"Uh... They are?"

Naruto sweatdropped. Were these the people he was supposed to team up with? They seemed rather... unusual, to say the least.

The angry one was dressed in blue robes and a large straw hat that provided enough shade to cover his face. The stupid one was dressed in bright, shiny red armor and swords. A lot of swords.

Naruto sighed. The only people he had seen who dressed so outrageously were either insane, insanely powerful, or both, which meant that these probably were the group of people he was meant to help.

Standing up, he went to greet them.

"Okay, lets use that abnormally lage and funny shaped rock as a landmark and strike out west!"

**"HUH... I SEE FLESHIES..."**

"Oh, shit."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't have to blow up the forest, Black Mage! What if there was somebody in there?"

/whump/ "Owwww... You asshole! That hurt!"

Black Mage sweatdropped. "Well, I was about to say that they would have been painfully incenarated, but I was obviously wrong. The towns that way, lets go!"

Fighter looked at Naruto for a moment. "Maybe we should bring him with? I mean, you did roast him and all..."

"Carry him if you want to. Idiot." Black mage growled out.

Unnoticed to them all, a bush was following them.

XXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

If you want me to write any more of this, then reveiw! otherwise, I'll just go back to DragonBorn...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Y'now, this is getting really tedious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Theater

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Corneria!"

Black mage looked at the guard for a cuople seconds before shrugging it off. Maybe he was being friendly...

"Welcome to Corneria!"

"I like swords."

"Welcome to Corneria!"

"I like swHURRK!" Figter couged as he tryed to dislodge a 12 inch length of metal from his throat. "Black Mage! I was trying to be friendly!"

Black Mage started twitching furiously. "Does it occur to you that perhaps they shouldn't be saying the same thing over and over?"

"Why shouldn't they? I mean they are, so..." Fighter stopped to think this out for a few minutes. "Oh my god! They've been possesed by Alien Ghost Cows who only bothered to learn one sentence in human! We must defeat these mockeries of humans to free the city of their tyranic- Technic- Evil leadership!" Dropping Naruto to the side, Fighter rushed after the guards who had decided that discretion was the better part of valor. And to quit their jobs if King Steve insisted that they say nothing but 'Welcome to Corneria' all day again.

Black mage looked at Naruto for a minute before dragging him inside. He had always wanted a pet when he was a kid... now he had one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up at the celing. Had the crazy mage and his friend brought him to a town?

"You're awake! My name is Fighter. I like swords, do you like swords?"

Naruto groaned. Why did he get stuck with these idiots? Oh yeah... the whole come back to life thing.

"Anyway, we're having a light warrior tryout! cause Black Mage said if I found two other people to join us we could be the light warriors! so do you want to try?" Fighter babbled on for a while as Naruto considered that. He was supposed to join a group of people fighting to save the world, and this was as good a chance as any...

"Fine. Where are these tryouts?"

Fighter grinned. "Right outside. We have a line almost a mile long, but you can cut if you want. Cause, you know, what with BM blowing you up and all..."

Naruto ignored fighter as he left the building. Getting in the back of the row, Naruto set up for a long wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

_5 hours later_

As Naruto headed toward the desk, he heard an argument.

"You sold leadership of our team to him for three fish and a pickle? Fighter... You are an idiot."

"But his hair is BLUE! Only insanely strong people and elves have blue hair, so its Obvious he is the best choice for leading us!"

"Where did you get the Idea insanely strong people have blue hair?"

"Theif told me so!"

"Idiot..."

Sweatdropping at the direction the arguement seemed to be going, Naruto stepped up to the desk. "Hey... Is this where I join up, or is it where I listen to inane chatter?"

Almost immediately a blue haired man jumped up. "Yes! this is where you can join the Legendary Light Warriors, but we just got our last member. Too bad..."

"WAIT!"

As Naruto turned around to see what Theif was looking at, then stopped in shock. It was a man, wich wasn't out of the ordinary. what he was wearing, hwever, was. Bright red combat boots, spandex pants, a red cape, a leather shirt, and a big red hat with a giant feather in it.

"Verily, one such as I must be allowed to join a group as prestigious as the warriors of light!" The bizzare man cried out. "For I am the great and powerful RED MAGE!"

Theif looked at Naruto. Then Red Mage. Then back to Naruto. "Well... Technically, this is a tryout, so I have to give you two a chance. Do you have any special abilaties, or skills, that I can exploit?"

Red Mage posed triumphantly. "I have spent hours maximizing my score to the point that I could, theoretically, do anything and everything."

Theif nodded a couple of times. "Okay, that kinda makes sense... What about you, shorty?"

Naruto blinked a couple times. "Huh... I can only make fully funcional clones of myself that obey my every whim and could, tecnically be made with enough power to withstand immense amounts of damage. but that's obviously not as powerful as having maxed out stats, whatever the hell they are."

Theif nodded again. "Yes, you're absolutely... Wait, you can make CLONES of yourself?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. And I have an insanely powerful demon sealed within me... Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that... Oh, shit."

Meanwhile, Theifs mind was in turmoil. on the one hand, an extremely adaptable person that could, theoretically, learn everthing. On the other hand, there was an entire army af clones... what he needed was a way to get them both...

Theif nodded. (yes, again.) "Okay, you get to be a member, Red Mage. Shorty, YOU get to be a henchman."

Red mage blinked. "Wait, I thought only the bad guys were allowed to have henchmen..."

Thief shrugged. "Okay, you're our slave and Shorty is our new team member..."

Red Mage waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "Wait, I was wrong! the good guys can have henchmen!"

Theif smiled. "Good to see you agree with me. Lets talk to squad idiot over there and tell them about our newest member. And Hench."

"I have a name, you know..."

Theif nodded. "Ya, and its Hench."

"... I hate life."

XXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

and Naruto gets a 8-bit theater style name.

'Yea, verily, yea.'

Which the 8-bit crew will call him... until he tells them his real name.

'HALELUYA!'

And I have a choir of idiots singing in the backround... BOLT 9!

'Its raining men, haleluya its raining men...'

... Thats it. ARMAGEDDON! HADOKEN! LONG RANGE TACTICAL NUCLEAR STRIKE!

'ow..'

Much better. anyway, read and reveiw.


End file.
